


Your Warmth

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Romance, M/M, Mention of Proposal and Wedding, Mention of sex, Morning Cuddles, Night after Seth pops the question, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth and Dean share some lazy cuddles after the night where they get engaged.





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff, cuz we all need it.

Seth had never felt this at peace; sitting in his living room, sipping his coffee as he watched the snow falling outside from the windows. The events of last night still making him smile every now and again, it was hard not to when he couldn’t stop having the flashbacks of Dean smiling the brightest Seth has probably ever seen him smile. 

“Oh my God, my throat is killing me…What the fuck happened?” 

Seth grinned as he watched Dean shuffling downstairs, his hair sticking up in every direction as he rubbed at his eyes and whined. 

“Well, Good morning to you too, Babe.” Seth greeted, grin widening as Dean made his way over to the lounger in which Seth was sitting in and plopped down in his lap. He nuzzled his face against Seth’s neck and purred like a cat, making Seth chuckle in response. 

“How much did I drink? Man I’m aching in weird places.” Dean mumbled, resting his head against Seth’s shoulder as he hooked his legs over the arm of the chair and settled down more comfortably. Seth wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist as he kissed at his forehead. “Enough to stand on our table and screaming your lungs off about getting a ring.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at Seth, “And you didn’t stop me from ruining my badassery? What the fuck dude?”

Seth grinned as he bumped his forehead against Dean's. “Well, in my defense, you were fucking adorable.”

”Why am I marrying you again?” Dean huffed a little, settling into a cute pout until he felt Seth pinching his ass which resulted in him yelping out dramatically. “You asshole.”

Seth laughed as he pressed his lips against Dean’s and kissed him. Moaning as Dean opened up to him easily and soon they were tasting each other’s wet mouths and exploring every inch. Seth’s hands ran through Dean’s sides until he reached his hips.

When they broke apart, they both had these lazy soft smiles on their faces. Seth watched as Dean brought his left hand up to look at the ring that adorned his ring finger. His eyes glinting as his lips stretched into this precious smile and Seth felt a rush of pride. He had done that. He had made Dean this happy. 

“I cannot believe you would want to marry someone like me.” Dean whispered, his voice filled with awe and wonder. His gaze fell into Seth’s as Seth took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing Dean’s palm up to press a gentle kiss against his skin. “I'm honored to be marrying someone like you. Been waiting for a while. I cannot wait to make you my husband.” 

This time it was Dean who initiated the kiss, both lovers losing themselves in the feeling of each other as they made out for a little while. When they pulled back, Dean’s skin was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen and wet. Seth resisted the urge to devour his mouth again, his eyebrow raising as Dean’s mouth fell open into an ‘Ohh’, like he just remembered something. 

“What?” Seth asked as he nibbled at Dean's lip playfully.

“I just figured out why my ass is aching…And I’m so mad I don’t remember getting dicked down on my engagement night. What a travesty!”

Seth couldn’t resist the laugh that erupted out of him, his arms circling Dean’s waist as he rubbed his hand on the small of Dean’s back. “Ah, a travesty for sure. I’m up for doing it again if that’s what you want.” Seth wiggled his eyebrows at Dean, laughing when Dean lightly smacked at his chest.

“Nice try. Maybe later. Right now I want some food.” 

Seth smiled and nodded, “Whatever my Baby wants. Pancakes?”

“Yes. And some french toasts.” Dean mumbled as he buried his face against Seth’s shoulder. 

Seth pulled Dean’s face up to kiss him one last time, before he held Dean in his arms and shifted out from under him. He placed Dean on the seat as he ruffled his head affectionately before dropping a kiss against his head before making his way over towards the kitchen.

Dean smiled happily as he watched Seth walk away, not really believing how his life had turned into a this amazing fairytale. He was having a happy ending, with a man he considered the love of his life. He never thought he would ever settled down, and here he was almost dying to become Mr. Rollins.

Dean once again looked at the ring Seth bought him, marveling at how elegant and beautiful yet simple it really was. Life with Seth was never short of perfect, and Seth proved with every gesture how in tune with Dean he really was.


End file.
